


Silliness is Contagious

by LaterTuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clowns, Complete, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Plague, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A truly terrible disease....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silliness is Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for mild violence, suicide attempt, clowns,

"oh crap"

Lillie turned to look at her co-worker, John was looking down at his arm. They were both in orange biohazard suits, and his suit had a tear. As he looked up Lille could already see the traces of clown makeup around the eyes. Within moments he would have a bright red nose. She'd seen too many good men and women go through this.

"Oh no, John." she whispered, horrified. She could feel her eyes start to well up. "You're already infected"

With a look of sad regret, and of determination he pulled his service revolver from his side and pointed it at his head. "Goodbye, Lillie, know that I loved you". He sniffed, but in a manly fashion.

But it was too late. The gun had already turned into a prop. When John pulled the trigger a white flag with the words BANG! appeared.

Lillie ran to hug him, but he stopped her "No! Lillie! you can't touch me" he said as he raised his hands and showed her the buzzer devices already attached to his palm. "It's too late for me, but you can still save yourself. Run, Lillie, run!"

Lillie turned and fled, past clowns, and men reciting Animal House and Monty Python movies. Past people talking with helium voices, and giggling scientists.

It was too late to save any of them.


End file.
